tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 30
|venue = , Norway |winner = "Bombo" |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 28 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |pre = 29 |nex = 31 }} Tubevision Contest 30, often referred to as TVC 30, was the thirtieth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Oslo, Norway after the victory of the country in the twenty-ninth edition with the song "A Little Too Perfect" by Aleksander Width. Norway won the edition with "Bombo" by Adelén marking the second victory of the country. Norway was the first country to win twice in a row and therefore the first host country to win the edition they were hosting. Participants The submissions opened right when the twenty-ninth edition started. Twenty-eight countries confirmed their participation with Chile and Western Sahara making their debut appearance. The contest went back to two semi-finals after having one edition with three semi-finals. Location Oslo is the capital of Norway and most populous city in Norway. Oslo constitutes a county and a municipality. Oslo is the economic and governmental centre of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Oslo is considered a global city and ranked "Beta World City" in studies performed by the Globalization and World Cities Study Group and Network in 2008. It was ranked number one in terms of quality of life among European large cities in the European Cities of the Future 2012 report by fDi Magazine. A survey conducted by ECA International in 2011 placed Oslo as the second most expensive city in the world for living expenses after Tokyo. In 2013 Oslo tied with the Australian city of Melbourne as the fourth most expensive city in the world, according to the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU)'s Worldwide Cost of Living study. Awards Returning artists * BoA has previously represented South Korea twice. * Christina Aguilera has previously represented the United States once and Ecuador three times. * Misha B has previously represented the United Kingdom once. * Mohombi has previously represented DR Congo twice. * Pitbull has previously represented the United States once and Cuba twice. * Pussycat Dolls have previously represented India and the United States once. * Tom Dice has previously represented Belgium once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 17 and 21 February 2013 respectively with the results of both being published on 23 February. The final started on 24 February 2013 and the result was published three days later, on 27 February 2013. Norway was the winner of the edition with Adelén and the song "Bombo". Norway became the first country to win two editions in a row and therefore the first country to win the edition they were hosting. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions